dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Muk (3.5e Monster)
Description::A heap of corrosive sludge slithers towards you, with eyes glaring evilly and a disproportionately large maw open wide. When a Grimer's quest comes to critical point, it becomes more self-aware, more powerful, and possibly more disgusting smelling. It becomes a Muk, and much more sure of itself. Muks are havens for diseases, which colonize them symbiotically. Muks are much more purposeful, and far more dangerous than their bewildered origins. Combat Tactics Round-by-Round: Muks move to attempt to cut-off opponents from escape by standing between opponents and exists. Muks will often move around opponents rather than engaging them in direct melee combat. * Round 0: Maintain foul stench, keep to dark corners near cracks. * Round 1: Move to position between opponents and obvious escape routes, hurl sludge at nearest opponent. * Round 2: Charge available enemy, choosing nauseated opponents preferentially. * Round 3: Repeat step 2 until severely wounded or triumphant, then retreat through nearest available cracks. (Ex): A Muk is composed of a sticky and repulsive goo which rubs off on everything. It quickly dissolves organic materials it comes into contact with. A Muk inflicts acid damage with every melee attack and upon any organic creature which strikes it with a natural melee weapon and upon any organic creature in a grapple with it (every round, regardless of the outcome of the grapple). The Muk's acid has no effect upon creatures and objects made of metal. (Su): Any creature which comes within 10 feet of a Muk must make a saving throw as if they had been touched with a contagion spell cast by a Sorcerer of a level equal to the Muk's hit dice. If a creature reains in close proximity to the Muk, it must save every round. The disease inflicted is random. :The save DC of the sample Muk's Contagion is 15. (Ex): A Muk smells transcendently bad. The range at which a creature can detect a Muk's presence with the scent ability is at least 150 feet, and the time a Muk can be tracked by scent is measured in days instead of hours. However, a creature with the scent ability within 60 feet of a Muk must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 Muk's hit dice + Con Modifier) every round or become nauseated for 1d4 rounds, and any living creature that has a sense of smell must make the same test every round it is within 10 feet of a Muk. :The Save DC for the sample Muk's Foul Stench is 16. (Sp): A Muk can hurl pestilential pieces of itself at enemies. This functions as an orb of acidComplete Arcane cast by a Sorcerer of a level equal to its hit dice. Sludge can't be used for 1d4 rounds after being used. A Muk can use its Charisma modifier iinstead of its Dexterity modifier on this attack roll. :The save DC of the sample Muk's Sludge is 16. (Ex): If a Muk hits with its slam attack it can immediately attempt a grapple as a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity or require a touch attack to complete. References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20